


Sweet Talk

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Jihoon and Daniel are supposed to go sightseeing today but end up staying in.





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. this wasn't the next fic i had in mind but i guess i needed to let my frustrations out somewhere. this was inspired by a few convos i've had with chu so thanks for that bb ♥️
> 
> of course, biggest thanks to foxseal for beta-ing this right in front of me for the first time... i am still incredibly embarrassed about that but i'm glad i have you for these things ♥️

 

Jihoon lets out a content sigh as he rests his head on his arms, which are sitting atop the balcony railing.

The view in front of him is truly a sight to behold: an endless field of luscious green grass with hills on either side, grazing sheep dotting the expanse, and a clear blue sky above him. He takes in a deep breath, feeling the fresh morning air in his lungs, and then exhales fully. It feels like heaven on earth.

Suddenly, Jihoon feels arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he finds himself leaning back into the warmth of someone else’s body subconsciously.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Daniel murmurs. His voice is raspy—he must’ve just woken up.

“Good morning,” Jihoon replies, settling his hands on top of Daniel’s own. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Resting his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder, Daniel mumbles, “Mhm. What about you? It’s unusual that you’re up earlier than me.”

“I’m fine. My body just woke up on its own.” Jihoon gently pats Daniel’s hands and melts further into his embrace. “Maybe it wanted me to watch the sunrise.”

Daniel hums. “Did you get to see it?”

“Yeah. It was really beautiful.”

“Surely not as beautiful as you?”

With a small giggle, Jihoon turns around in Daniel’s arms to face him. “You should watch the sunrise tomorrow and decide for yourself.”

“‘Kay, will do, sir,” he says, blinking slowly, and then he hugs Jihoon.

It’s just to feel each other’s presence and warmth at first, but then they both start to sway from side to side as if music was playing on the dusty old record player in the corner of their Airbnb. They shuffle their feet in a practised rhythm: forward, right, backward, left, as if they’re dancing the waltz—except instead of sharp, crisp moves on waxed wooden floors, they’re shuffling in pyjamas and bare feet with an audience of sheep. The thought of it brings a smile to Jihoon’s face.

Daniel hums to a familiar tune now, but Jihoon doesn’t recognise what it is until he croons into his ear, “‘ _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars_.’”

He sings the rest of the song—complete with exaggerated ad libs and mock instrumentals—and when he’s done, Jihoon finds himself grinning from ear to ear even with the cliche song choice.

“So cheesy,” Jihoon whispers into his ear before pulling back and gazing at him lovingly.

Daniel grins back at him, eyes forming crescents. “But you like cheesy.”

 _No, I like_ you, Jihoon wants to say. Instead, he wraps his arms tighter around Daniel’s neck and kisses him.

Jihoon can still taste the morning breath on his tongue, and though usually he’d tease Daniel about it, all he really wants to do now is to relish in the feeling of Daniel’s lips on his and his arms wound around him. Having just woken up, Daniel’s kisses are soft and slow—and yet are still able to set off endless fireworks in Jihoon all the same. All Jihoon can do is comply as Daniel continues to pull his lip out with his own lips like he wants to feel and memorise every inch of him.

Distracted by the heavenly feeling of Daniel’s soft, plump lips, Jihoon doesn’t notice hands on his butt until he feels them being squeezed.

He separates from Daniel with a wet smack. “Aren’t we supposed to go sightseeing soon?”

Daniel looks down at him, lips parted and shiny with spit. “We can do that later,” he insists, pulling Jihoon closer again.

“You know how lazy we both get afterwards. Especially when we do it in the morning.”

“Jihoon...” Daniel puts on his best puppy-eyes and Jihoon nearly falls for it. “We can go in the evening or at night. Or tomorrow, even.”

“Doesn’t that also apply to your needs right now?” Jihoon smirks, amused at his attempt at persuading him.

“Nope. Sorry sir, can’t reschedule that,” Daniel declares before his gaze slide down his own body pointedly.

Following his line of sight, Jihoon sees the slight bulge in Daniel’s pyjama pants and chuckles. “You’re really...”

Jihoon looks up at him now, his breathing already going heavy. If there’s one thing Daniel has taught him after several years of travelling together, it’s that it’s fine sometimes to just throw away the plans you’ve made for the day and do things spontaneously instead. Maybe this is one of those moments.

Jihoon gets on his tiptoes and kisses Daniel again, except this time it’s much more intense and heated—mouths open with tongue and teeth and desperate grabs of hair and shirts—nothing like how it was moments prior.

Daniel starts to grind his crotch against Jihoon’s in what he believes is an attempt to rile him up—and it’s working, because he can feel his own cock stirring in his briefs. Slipping a leg between Jihoon’s, Daniel takes to humping his thigh instead, simultaneously letting out soft pants in between their kisses to encourage him to do the same. So Jihoon does—he mirrors his motions, rubbing his clothed crotch against Daniel’s thigh until he’s fully hard—and then it becomes a mixture of gasps and whines exchanged between their lips while they focus on pleasuring themselves.

“Jihoon, wait—” Daniel gasps and lets go of him.

At first, Jihoon gives him a confused look—then Daniel gets down on his knees, holds on to his hips, and then presses his lips against where the head of his cock should be under the layers of clothing.

“Can I?” Daniel asks as he rubs his cheek against Jihoon’s crotch with his bottom lip jutting out.

Jihoon covers his mouth with the back of his hand and groans as he looks down at him. _God_ , he looks adorable like this.

It’s enough of a response for Daniel because he’s pulling Jihoon’s pants and underwear down, letting his lower body feel the cool, outside air.

It doesn’t feel cold for long though—Daniel immediately has Jihoon’s cock in his mouth and he’s already earnestly bobbing his head like he’s been starved of touching him like this when, really, it’s only been several hours since they’ve last had sex.

Daniel hollows his cheeks out to allow more contact with his length and then he’s taking him in deeper into his throat like he can’t get enough of it. With the balcony railing digging into his back to support him, Jihoon has to muffle his moans with the back of his hand as he watches Daniel from above like this, brows furrowed in concentration and pink lips stretched obscenely around his dick, slowly but surely turning more swollen with every suck he gives.

Jihoon jolts in surprise when he feels a hand around his other wrist. Daniel brings it to the top of his own head, guiding Jihoon to rake fingers through his hair; then he looks up at Jihoon, eyes half-lidded as if hypnotised. And as if that wasn’t enough, Jihoon then feels Daniel slackening his jaw—and that’s when an overwhelming feeling of adoration consumes him.

“Niel-hyung...” he moans, the sound vibrating deep within his chest.

Jihoon tightens his grasp on Daniel’s hair and begins to drag his cock in and out of Daniel’s mouth—slowly at first, and then with a faster pace once the discomfort on Daniel’s face fades away. Grabbing onto his hair with both hands now, Jihoon fucks himself into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, letting out a groan every time he feels himself hitting the back of his throat or Daniel’s lips on the base of his length.

“Hyung, hyung, I’m gonna—”

He tries to pull out in time but Daniel’s hands on his hips remain tight in their place, preventing him from moving. Jihoon’s grip on his hair tightens as Daniel sucks him through his continuous release. Every time Jihoon thinks he’s done, Daniel's throat would constrict around his cock and milk more semen out of him as if he’s desperate to swallow every last drop of his come.

Daniel pulls away once Jihoon is truly spent, mouthing around the base and his balls where drops of white fluid have strayed, cleaning him up.

Licking his lips thoroughly, Daniel gets up on his feet and Jihoon cups his jaw as soon as he’s in reach. He drives his tongue into Daniel’s open mouth, licking every corner and crevice to taste himself on him.

“Was that good, babe?” asks Daniel, lips still hovering over Jihoon’s.

Jihoon nods and caresses the back of his neck. “You were so good,” he praises, giving him a peck on the lips. “Come on, bedroom. Let me do you a favour too.”

“You don’t need to return the—”

Jihoon raises a brow, silencing him, and then continues dragging him into the bedroom. “I _want_ to return the favour.”

Immediately, Daniel becomes meek.

He obediently lifts his arms and legs for Jihoon to strip him when he instructs him to and then he lays down on the bed, which has been warmed up by the sunshine from the window, with Jihoon sitting on top of him.

“I love seeing you in this angle,” Daniel sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Jihoon’s thighs.

Jihoon smiles as he dips down to his face. “Me too.”

Their lips mould together yet again as they feel each other’s bodies up with their hands. Jihoon feels shivers go down his spine when he feels Daniel’s hands roam from his waist to his ass, but he snaps out of it before Daniel can get a finger in anywhere.

“No touching my butt,” Jihoon says sternly.

“Wha—fine,” he sulks, retracting his hands. “What am I supposed to do then?”

“Nothing.” Jihoon licks the corner of Daniel’s lips and moves along his jaw with open-mouthed kisses, stopping at the shell of his ear. “Just stay still and let me touch you.”

Daniel whines at that—which makes Jihoon feel all the more eager to touch him now. He drags his lips down to his neck and begins mouthing at the warm skin, alternating between sucking and biting whenever he feels like Daniel is getting used to the stimulation. At the same time, Jihoon moves his hands up from his abs to his pecs and squeezes them, eliciting another whine from Daniel’s mouth. Once he’s sure a few hickeys will be left behind, Jihoon licks a stripe over Daniel’s neck, tantalising, as if promising for more to come

Moving his mouth downwards again, Jihoon grins at the way Daniel’s nipples are perfectly erect and practically begging for him to do _something_ with them—but Jihoon waits.

Daniel seems to notice this himself. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you to show me, actually,” Jihoon says, wiping his lips with the back of his lips as he sits upright. “I want you to show me what you want.”

“Sh-show?” Daniel blushes, voice catching at the end of his question. “Isn’t that kind of... But well, if that’s what you want, then...”

Gingerly, Daniel places his hands that were previously on Jihoon’s waist on his own chest. He starts rubbing circles on his pecs with his palms and squeezes them together, letting out a content sigh after every repeated motion. Daniel then slides his fingers onto his pert, sensitive nipples and pinches and pulls at them, gasping as a result of his own actions on himself.

“And then with your mouth...” Daniel looks up at him with glassy eyes, pleading.

Jihoon exhales slowly. Honestly, Daniel listened and obeyed so well that he just wants to reward him by letting Daniel fuck him face first into the mattress right now. But maybe he should save that thought for another time—Jihoon can’t be so selfish as to deny Daniel’s wishes of pleasuring him when he asked so nicely like that.

“Good boy,” Jihoon says, not overlooking the way Daniel’s cock twitches when he says that.

Jihoon lowers himself onto Daniel, hovering his open mouth right in front of Daniel’s nipple and watching how Daniel takes in a sharp intake of breath. Then he finally closes his lips around the hard nub, giving it a good, wet suck. A satisfied moan comes out of Daniel, urging Jihoon to continue and to bring up a hand to tease his other nipple too. Much like how Daniel did it himself, Jihoon pinches and pulls and then rubs the nub between the pads of his thumb and index finger, causing Daniel to flinch and whimper uncontrollably under him.

“Ha— _ah_ , hnh, that feels so—ah, Jihoo— _nnh_!”  

With his free hand diving under the covers, Jihoon aimlessly searches for the bottle of lube they’ve left on the bed the night prior. His mouth leaves Daniel’s nipple with a thin string of saliva connecting them once he finds it, then he quickly squirts some of the lube and rubs his hands together to warm the liquid up.

“I can help,” Daniel offers, still out of breath.

“It’s fine,” replies Jihoon. He turns his head around and runs his middle finger along the crack, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. “I don’t think I’ll need much prep, anyway.”

Before Daniel can so much as protest, Jihoon pushes the finger through his entrance. It’s an easy slide in, as he expected, so one finger quickly turns to two, then three. And now he’s pumping himself with four, stretching himself open in preparation for what’s to come. Jihoon balances himself with a hand on Daniel’s chest, eyes still closed, and bucks back against his fingers, panting in time with his thrusts.

Once he feels ready, Jihoon extracts his fingers from his hole, gasping at the sensation as he opens his eyes—and then his dick goes completely erect when he sees the sight below him.

Mouth open and eyes clouded with lust, Daniel is looking up at him in pure awe—his chest is heaving in large, deep breaths, his sensitive nipples are swollen and red from the previous assault, and his cock is equally flushed, leaking from the tip like he can’t wait any longer.

“I need you. I need you now, Jihoon,” Daniel begs, grabbing his wrist as if Jihoon would run away from him otherwise. “ _Please_.”

Jihoon whines, crawling over Daniel and kissing him on the lips intensely.

“I need you too, hyung.”

With that, Jihoon strokes him several times with his lubed-up hand, watching as Daniel sighs in satisfaction underneath him because of the momentary relief he’s finally being given.

Jihoon sits up and positions the head of Daniel’s cock right at his puckering entrance with his hand and then, while making eye contact with Daniel, he drops himself down.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Daniel moans, holding onto his waist and squeezing there as his length slides into Jihoon.

Once he’s all the way in, Jihoon has to pause for a few moments to get used to the stretch, even when they’ve already gone at it the night before and he’s sure he hasn’t recovered yet. He sways his hips around slowly, letting himself get used to the feeling of being filled up.

Though visibly restraining himself from simply fucking up into Jihoon wildly, Daniel remains patient and massages circles around Jihoon’s pelvis and back. “You okay, babe?”

“Mmm,” replies Jihoon, feeling his muscles relax by Daniel’s soothing.

Finally, he places his hands on Daniel’s abs for leverage, lifts himself up—and then slams back down again. Jihoon has to bite his lip to hold his sounds back as he rocks himself up and down on Daniel’s length, but Daniel is much less shy about that—he gasps and moans without reservation like Jihoon is making him feel so good that he can’t hold himself back.

Daniel squeezes his ass and pries his butt cheeks apart as Jihoon bounces on him faster, the feeling of Daniel stroking his inside walls shifting into something more divine. In between the thrusts, Jihoon would sometimes just grind his hips on Daniel, both so that he could feel the press of his length against his prostate and also so that he could watch Daniel squirm in pleasure below him.

“K-Kiss,” Jihoon half-murmurs, half-whines. Daniel reaches his arms out for a hug and Jihoon dives into it with zero hesitation.

It’s sloppy and messy—much like how Jihoon’s thrusts are starting to become but it doesn’t matter since it means there’s more physical contact between them. In this position, Jihoon can just roll his hips back and forth while rubbing his own dick on Daniel’s abs at the same time, making them both gasp in pleasure.

Considering he hasn’t gotten much sleep, it’s no surprise that Jihoon is tiring out more easily—his pace is already slowing down now. Daniel seems to notice this too since he takes to grabbing hold of his ass and helping him up and down his shaft, slamming upwards at the same time while Jihoon just lays on him, lazily grinding back.

A hand gently caresses the top of Jihoon’s head. “Tired? Wanna switch?”

Jihoon finds himself nodding absentmindedly. Next thing he knows, his back is against the bed and Daniel is on top, giving him a thorough stare.

“Beautiful,” Daniel croons, running his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides appreciatively. He gives a quick kiss to Jihoon’s lips. “So, so beautiful.”

Feeling shudders at his smooth, velvety voice, Jihoon subconsciously spreads his own legs further apart and his hands find their way to his boyfriend's shoulders. Daniel chooses that moment to take him, slowly slipping his cock into Jihoon once again.

Daniel’s thrusts are gentle but still passionate—like he wants to take his time with Jihoon and never wants this moment to end. Daniel never takes his eyes off of Jihoon’s face as he thrusts into him—the expression on his face as he just stares at Jihoon, hitting the right spots and making him feel good, is so loving, so _tender_ that Jihoon feels his cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment. He covers his face with his arms.

“Ah, whyyy?” whines Daniel, smiling down at him. He carefully moves Jihoon’s arms and puts them on either side of his head instead, lacing their fingers together. “Let me see you.”

Jihoon blushes yet again but doesn’t protest this time. He just looks away while Daniel continues to run his gaze over him, honey dripping from his eyes as he makes love with Jihoon.

“Niel-hyung...”

Daniel kisses his cheek in reply. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Jihoon shifts his eyes to him now, his cheeks no doubt still pink with bashfulness. “I love you.”

Daniel’s hips jerk at that, making Jihoon gasp in delight. Then he’s back to smooth and gentle again like nothing happened—but this time it’s obvious he’s trying to show some restraint since his eyes are screwed shut now and his lips are bunched up in a pout.

Realising this, Jihoon smirks. “Hyung... I love y— _ah_ , I love—ah, _hah_. I— _ah_!”

This shy and pleased Daniel is so cute that Jihoon can’t help but giggle out loud, even with his now quickening pace. Daniel cuts off his giggles with lips on his and then he’s pounding into him properly once again.

“Love you too, Jihoon,” he mumbles between their clumsy kisses and panting. “Love you so much.”

Jihoon moans and wrenches his hands free from Daniel’s, throwing them over his shoulders instead and grabbing onto him tightly. “Niel-hyung, faster, I’m so close—”

Daniel complies and slams into him harder now, striking right at his sweet spot every time and drawing out more obscene moans from him. He dips his lips right next to Jihoon’s ear, whispering how much he loves him, how he’d pluck out all the stars in the sky for him, and how he makes him feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world.

The pure affection in his longing words, the raw desire in his urgent thrusts as Daniel fucks him closer and closer to his release are so overwhelming for Jihoon that he comes for the second time that morning without realising it.

“I’m the lucky one, hyung,” Jihoon whispers into his ear.

Soon after, Daniel comes too, his face scrunched up in absolute bliss as he pumps his load into him.

A wave of exhaustion washes over Jihoon right after that. He feels kisses being pressed against his lips and he tries to reciprocate as best as he can, but that’s the last thing he remembers before passing out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon wakes up when he feels something shift beside him.

Blinking the sleep away, he looks up to see it was Daniel, currently reading a guide book with one hand. He realises moments later that his other hand is on Jihoon’s waist, and that Jihoon is lying on his clothed chest.

“Hey, finally awake?” whispers Daniel.

Jihoon nods, nuzzling Daniel’s neck and breathing in his scent. “How long have I been sleeping for?”

“...Long.” Jihoon groans. “But it’s only 4 pm! We can still go down to the city later and have dinner after.”

“Let’s do that then,” mumbles Jihoon, too lazy to think for himself. He slides an arm and leg over Daniel.

Daniel puts the book down and hugs Jihoon back, rocking him from slightly. “You have no idea how much I panicked when you fell asleep earlier, by the way—I thought you’d fainted.”

“Sorry...” says Jihoon. He rubs Daniel’s back in consolation. “I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.”

“It’s okay.” Then after a while, he adds, “So the sex helped, right?”

There’s a pause—and then Jihoon bursts out laughing, pushing Daniel back and looking up at him in incredulity. “ _What_?”

“I mean, if we hadn’t—hey, stop laughing. Let me _explain_ ,” Daniel pouts. Feeling bad, Jihoon holds in his laughter. “I’m just glad you got some more rest,” he continues, caressing Jihoon’s hair. “I know we went all the way here for a trip so it would be a waste to not actually _go out_ , but I think we should also remember that the main reason we came here was to take a break.”

“You’re right,” Jihoon says as he brushes the hair out of Daniel’s eyes. “So I guess the answer to your question would be ‘yes’, then.”

Daniel smiles lovingly at him. “So...” he says, smacking his lips together.

Jihoon’s mouth opens in shock when he feels hands on his ass once again. He stops them immediately, though.

“No.”

Jihoon maintains eye contact with Daniel as he sits up on the bed with a feigned frown on his face, and comes upon another realisation that he has his briefs on—Daniel must’ve helped put them on for him on top of cleaning him up after he fell asleep.

“I was just kidding...” Daniel mumbles, sitting up on the bed too.

A sudden rush of affection floods Jihoon when he takes a look at him like this, hair messed up and skin glowing from the sunset rays outside. He feels so grateful to have a boyfriend like Daniel who takes care of him so well without prompting.

“Maybe later, but not now,” muses Jihoon, cupping Daniel’s jaw in his hand and leaning in. “Not when I know I’ll be falling for you all over again during that romantic dinner.”

(Maybe Jihoon should have seen the face Daniel makes when he says that, but at that moment, he really couldn’t wait another second to give him a kiss.)

 


End file.
